


Can you be mine

by Crazyandconfused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyandconfused/pseuds/Crazyandconfused
Summary: Steve has presented as an alpha 3 weeks back. He is waiting for tony to ask him to be his mate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Can you be mine

Steve is so confused and sad...mostly confused. Tony and steve have been friends since they were toddlers. He doesn't even remember when the friendship turned to something more. Maybe they always something more and just late to realise it. 

One moment they were playing and the next moment they were kissing. They kept their relation a secret since they are not permitted to have one before either of them presenting. People close to them knew even without telling. But they never said it out loud. And then tony presented as an omega one year back and Steve was happy for him but a small part of him was terrified. Omegas were given the right to ask someone to be their mate. Almost always they asked alphas. It was not necessary only common practice. Steve was small and late to present. He was afraid that the best he could hope was to be a beta . It's not that he was ashamed to be an omega but it was hard for people to accept even an omega /beta pair so it would be impossible to get approval to be an omega/omega pair . It was not against the law but it would be very difficult. But he was ready to endure anything to be with tony. He might be only 16 but he knows deep in his heart that tony is the one. He could never love someone as fiercely as he did tony. 

So steve prayed and waited. He had repeatedly asked tony in the past whether he was sure about them given the higher status of tony. This has resulted in so many fights the last one was pretty big and tony started to cry and accuse Steve for never believing his love. Steve apologised alot for that one and has promised to never bring it up again.

Now after the long wait Steve presented and he is an alpha. He was so happy that day. He ran to tony, climbed through the window, woke him up at the middle of night and told him. They both hugged and cried. Steve then waited for tony to ask him to be his mate but it didn't happen. They both went to sleep cuddling. Next morning also Steve waited. He would get his hope up whenever tony started to talk but the question never came. He went home confused. He wanted to talk to tony about this but something was holding him back. 

He ranted about this to Bucky. Bucky had called him an idiot and told him that tony might not have the gift ready to give him. Steve also thought the same and waited. Then days turned into weeks. Then the two asgardian princes came to visit the stark. Tony became too busy with them that Steve was not able to visit him. But whenever he saw tony he would drop little hints to nudge tony about asking him the question, nothing happened so far. 

Now steve was waiting for tony in the forest behind Tony's home. Steve was determined to ask tony to be his mate even if it was not the proper way to do this. But he had enough so today he will give the gift and ask him. They never cared about the customs before so it's going to be fine. Steve was giving him a pep talk when he heard someone talking. He searched and found a furious Loki throwing knives at a tree and muttering. It almost look like loki is crying but that would be impossible because loki never cries. Steve didn't actually want to intrude but then he heard loki saying Tony's name . 

Steve walked up to him but kept little distance because he was kind of terrified of loki. 'Hey.. are you ok?'

Loki looked murderous ' yeah i am fine. Actually I am very happy. You know my brother is going to be mated to Tony Stark. Such a good news. Also since tony is an only child thor might shift here and i would get to rule asgard as i always wanted. So everything is perfect'

Steve felt like someone was choking him. Tony and thor ...he couldn't even imagine. ' what are you talking about'

Loki 'steve just leave me alone. Tony is your bestfriend. Why don't you go and ask him?He might have already asked thor so you can be the first to congratulate both of them'.

Steve couldn't take it anymore so he ran. He didn't even know where he was going. When he couldn't run anymore he just fell to the ground and slept. It was dark when he woke up. He dragged himself home. Fortunately no one saw him he wasn't sure he could answer anyones questions. He crawled into bed . All he could think about was how perfect thor and tony would be together. They make a perfect pair. Thor was a prince tony deserved a prince. Tony's smile was the last thing he imagined before falling asleep 


End file.
